gran_turismofandomcom-20200223-history
Tokyo Expressway - South Outer Loop
|length = |type = City |turns = 17 |games = Gran Turismo Sport |roadway = Tarmac}}The Tokyo Expressway - South Outer Loop is a fictional city circuit first introduced in Gran Turismo Sport as part of Update 1.31. Events GT League *Mazda Roadsters Cup; Race 6 - 2 laps *Nissan GT-R Cup; Race 4 - 3 laps *Mazda Roadsters Cup +; Race 6 - 4 laps *Vision Gran Turismo Trophy; Race 4 - 7 laps *Super Formula Championships; Race 2 - 6 laps Layouts & Sectors Sector 1 Turn 1 is a blind right hand corner with a fast approach. Begin braking between the 100m and 150m marker boards and maintain partial throttle as you navigate the turn. Begin to increase your throttle input as you exit the turn. Turns 2 and 3 form a medium speed blind S-bend. Move to the right side of the road and brake lightly on the approach to turn 2, using the second distance marker sign between the road lanes as your cue. Turn in and stay on the inside, exiting in a middle line for turn 3. If done right, turn 3 can be taken with full throttle. Come out of the middle of turn 3 to position yourself correctly for turn 4; coming out wide can upset car balance and make turn 4 tighter than it should be. Brake lightly before entering and turn in, maintaining a steady throttle. Aim to increase throttle input as early as possible. Sector 2 Turn 5 is a tight hairpin bend which goes onto a high speed section. Begin braking at around the 150m marker board, and take a line that allows you to gain speed as you exit the turn. From here until turn 10 are a series of high speed corners that can be taken at full throttle. The trick is to use the full width of the road and maximize your speed by the end of the straight. Avoid slowing down unnecessarily. Sector 3 As turn 10 follows from a high speed straight, you'll want to brake hard on approach. Use the overhead street sighs as your cue to start braking, and control your throttle input as you navigate the turn. Turn 10 undulates at its peak, so be careful about when you apply maximum throttle. Turns 11 and 12 form a difficult chicane with high kerbstones. On approach, begin braking before the 50m marker board, and don't pick up the throttle until after the apex of turn 12. To achieve a fast lap time, you will need ride the kerbstones somewhat. Be careful not to use too much, as this can upset car balance and cause you to understeer. The final blind turn 13 is a high speed corner that can be taken without braking. Control your throttle so as to maintain a steady speed throughout the corner. Be careful about how early you turn in and how early you apply the accelerator, as it can be easy to either understeer of drive into the inner wall and bounce out towards the outer wall. Practice until you find a speed and approach that you find comfortable. Replay Demo Trivia *This track's pit-lane is located at the exit of the hairpin at the northernmost section of the circuit, which is approximately around half a lap through. This is a feature it has in common with its counterpart circuit, which share the same corner in design. **This feature is also reminiscent of the pit-lane for the Eiger Nordwand Short Track, which is located just after the start line and exits after the downhill hairpins. Notes Category:City Courses Category:Japanese Circuits Category:Fictional Circuits Category:Original Circuits Category:GT Sport Circuits Category:GT Sport DLC Circuits Category:Street Circuits Category:Circuits with a tunnel